staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Maja 2003
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.25 Przed Opolem 8.30 Przygody Tin−Tina − serial franc.−kanad. 8.55 Jedyneczka 9.20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 9.30 Super Rupert − serial kanad. 9.55 Przed Eurowizją 10.10 Nieustraszony − serial USA 10.55 Szansa na życie − felieton 11.10 Dom pełen zwierząt − felieton 11.30 Członki ciała − serial ang. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 W drodze do Unii − magazyn 12.45 Klan − telenowela TVP 13.10 Lokatorzy − serial TVP 13.40 Wykrywacz kłamstw − quiz rozrywkowy 14.10 Przed Eurowizją 14.20 Jestem ze wsi... chcę być w Unii − reportaż 14.35 Zawodowy list gończy − magazyn dla młodzieży 14.50 Przed Opolem 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Reportaż 15.35 Otwarte drzwi − magazyn katolicki 16.00 Rower Błażeja − program dla młodzieży 16.20 Przed Opolem 16.30 Moda na sukces − serial USA 16.50 Polak = Europejczyk − reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Klan − telenowela TVP 18.10 Forum 19.00 Wieczorynka: Trzy misie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.15 Jedynka w Europie − felieton 20.20 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów 20.45 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów, mecz Inter Mediolan − AC Milan 22.45 Zawsze po 21−szej 23.20 Monitor Wiadomości 23.35 Plus minus − magazyn ekonomiczny 0.10 Seans na życzenie: Jak kłamać w Ameryce − film USA 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Studio urody 7.15 Dwójka Dzieciom: Pandora i Platon − serial grecko−ang. 7.40 Dwójka Dzieciom: Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu 7.50 Dwójka Dzieciom: Przygody Kota Filemona 8.00 Na dobre i na złe − serial TVP 8.55 Pytanie na śniadanie − magazyn (w tym Panorama: 9.00, 10.00, Prognoza pogody: 9.30) 10.05 Pół żartem, pół serial − czyli "Czterdziestolatek" powraca 10.55 Znaki czasu − magazyn 11.15 Zielona karta − telenowela TVP 11.40 Dziedzictwo Steenfortów − serial franc. 12.30 Kochaj mnie − telenowela TVP 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 13.40 Marian i Hela − kabaretowa telenowela 14.35 Euro−Quiz 15.00 Czarne chmury − serial TVP 16.00 Panorama 16.22 Pogoda 16.25 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 16.55 Szansa na sukces 17.50 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.54 Pogoda 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu − teleturniej 19.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie − magazyn kulturalny 19.55 Prawdę mówiąc − zza kulis serialu 20.10 M jak miłość − serial TVP 21.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21.50 Chłop Europie nie przepuści, zastanowim się, a jużci − felieton 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport−telegram 22.27 Pogoda 22.35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino: Król dowcipu − film USA 0.25 Groteska − komedia ang. 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 6.20 Złota ósemka − film austral. 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 8.00 Studio pod bukiem 8.10 Schlesische Wochenschau 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Życie obok nas − film ang. 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Palce lizać − film pol. 10.15 Wojenne dni Warszawy − film pol. 10.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 O tym, jak Gary odkrywa Polskę 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Malowanie obrazów − to proste − film irland. 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Świat − magazyn międzynarodowy 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.45 Co w lesie piszczy 15.00 Lizze McGuire − film USA 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Gramy dla was 16.00 Magazyn medyczny 16.15 Aktualności + pogoda 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Nie tylko o muzyce 19.30 Kurier, sport 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Porozmawiajmy 22.15 Kronika Wyścigu Pokoju 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Detektywi z kamerą 23.40 Tele Motor Sport 1.05 Cel podróży − film austral. 2.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Beyblade 7.25 Interwencja − reportaż 7.55 Słoneczny patrol 8 8.55 9 niezwykłych tygodni 9.45 Stan wyjątkowy 2 10.45 Rosyjska ruletka 11.45 Amor Latino − telenowela 12.45 Luz Maria 13.45 Adam i Ewa − serial pol. 14.45 Pokemon 2 15.10 13 posterunek − serial pol. 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Samo życie − serial pol. 17.15 Życiowa szansa 18.10 Drogówka 18.45 Informacje + sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę 20.15 13 posterunek − serial pol. 21.00 Samo życie − serial pol. 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.45 Sierżant Bilko − film USA 23.40 Biznes informacje 0.00 Prognoza pogody 0.05 Graffiti 0.20 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 1.25 Playboy: Patti Devis − wydanie specjalne 2.35 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.25 Kropka nad i 5.40 Ścieżki miłości − telenowela meksyk. 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 7.50 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 8.15 Niesamowite opowiastki 8.40 Przygody Animków 9.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 9.30 Tele Gra − teleturniej 10.35 Telesklep 11.35 Rozmowy w toku 12.30 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 13.05 Jestem, jaki jestem 13.55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.25 Renegat IV − serial USA 15.25 Maraton uśmiechu 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 17.10 Ścieżki miłości − telenowela meksyk. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 20.40 Mroczna obsesja − film USA 22.30 Kryminalne gry 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.15 Kropka nad i 23.35 Sport 23.40 Kasia i Tomek − serial pol. 0.10 Cela 0.40 Nic straconego − powtórki TV 4 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn 6.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial anim. 8.10 Gęsia skórka (65) - serial 8.35 Kolorowy dom (8) - serial 9.00 Plaster miodu 9.30 Dziki księżyc (91) - serial 10.25 Zbuntowany anioł (173) - serial 11.15 Biały Kieł (21) - serial 11.45 Zakręcony (18) - serial 12.00 MacGyver (33) - serial 13.05 Super VIP-wydarzenia i plotki 13.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Artur - serial anim. 15.00 Potworne pomidory - serial anim. 15.30 Dziki księżyc (92) - serial 16.30 Hoboczaki (8) - serial 17.00 Egzamin z życia (16) - serial 17.30 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (174) - serial 19.00 Piąty wymiar (1) - serial 20.00 Millennium (13)- serial 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Viper (13) - serial 22.30 Joker - talk show 23.30 Córka prezydenta - film akcji USA (1999), wyk. Mariel Hemingway, Doug Savant, Monica Keena 1.15 O czym mówią gwiazdy (4) - serial dok. 2.05 X Laski 2.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. 3.25 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 3.50 Modna moda TVN Siedem 6.45 Magiczni wojownicy 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 7.35 Alf − serial USA 8.00 Potęga miłości − telenowela meksyk. 8.50 Prawo do szczęścia − telenowela meksyk. 9.40 Słoneczny patrol − serial USA 10.30 Łamisłówka − teleturniej 11.15 Zatoka Marlina − serial USA 12.10 Virginia − telenowela meksyk. 13.05 Telesklep 14.50 Magiczni wojownicy 15.15 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 15.45 Słoneczny patrol − serial USA 16.40 Alf − serial USA 17.10 Zatoka Marlina − serial USA 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Brygada ratunkowa − serial USA 19.15 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 19.40 Baby Blues − serial USA 20.10 Tajemnicze morderstwa − film USA 22.15 Rebelianci − serial USA 23.15 Na ratunek 23.45 Taniec ulotnych marzeń − film ang.−irland.−USA 1.35 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 2.05 Przerwa techniczna TVP Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.25 Klan − telenowela TVP 8.45 Eurotel − magazyn 9.00 Dziwne przygody Kozioła Matołka: Konkurs śpiewu 9.05 Budzik: Gady i płazy 9.30 Słoneczna włócznia − serial pol.−niem. 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Spotkania z literaturą: Wolę brzydotę 10.30 Koniec świata − reportaż 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Ze sztuką na ty: Hybrydy − reportaż 11.35 Słynne koncerty: Maurice Ravell − II Koncert fortepianowy G−dur 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Plebania − serial TVP 12.35 Sportowy tydzień 13.05 Święta wojna − serial TVP 13.30 Ludzie listy piszą 13.55 Zielona karta − telenowela TVP 14.20 Folkogranie: Tukros − występ zespołu 14.50 Polskie miasta i miasteczka: Kutno − reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Benefis Wojciecha Młynarskiego 16.00 Klan − telenowela TVP 16.25 Smak Europy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Budzik: Gady i płazy 18.05 Słoneczna włócznia − serial pol.−niem. 18.35 Nie tylko dla komandosów − reportaż 19.00 Wieści polonijne − magazyn 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.10 Klan − telenowela TVP 20.35 Plebania − serial TVP 21.00 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 21.45 Zielona karta − telenowela TVP 22.10 Ze sztuką na ty: Hybrydy, cz. 1 22.35 Trochę kultury 23.00 Panorama 23.20 Sport−telegram 23.23 Pogoda 23.30 Forum 0.20 Monitor Wiadomości 0.40 Plus minus 1.15 Zaczarowany ołówek 1.30 Wiadomości 1.57 Sport 2.02 Pogoda 2.10 Klan − telenowela TVP 2.35 Wieści polonijne 2.50 Plebania − serial TVP 3.15 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 4.00 Zielona karta − telenowela TVP 4.25 Plus minus 4.55 Ojczyzna−polszczyzna 5.10 Ze sztuką na ty: Hybrydy 5.35 Monitor Wiadomości 6.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6:30 Przyjaciele Film animowany 7:20 Syrenka Maco Bajka dla dzieci 7:45 Top shop Program reklamowy 19:15 Celeste Telenowela 20:00 Prawo do narodzin Telenowela 20:30 Pamiętniki Don Giovanniego Film obyczajowy 22:30 Filmoffcy Film krótkometrażowy 23:00 Seks show Erotyka 23:15 Seks - kulisy Erotyka 23:30 Seksplozja Erotyka 23:45 Eros Plaza Erotyka 0:00 Seks laski Erotyka 0:20 Military Shop Program reklamowy 0:25 Baba Jaga dla dorosłych Erotyka 0:40 Seks wspomnienia Erotyka 1:00 Military Shop Program reklamowy 1:05 Night Shop Erotyka 1:20 Seks Polki Erotyka 1:30 Night Shop Erotyka 1:55 Playboy Erotyka 2:25 Crazy Cat Show Erotyka 2:40 Crazy Cat Show Erotyka 2:55 Night Shop Erotyka Polsat 2 6:00 Informacje, biznes informacje Wiadomości 6:20 Graffiti Informacje 6:30 Muzyka polska Rozrywka 7:30 Piosenka na życzenie Muzyka 8:30 Kinomaniak Program kulturalny 9:00 Muzyczny relaks Muzyka 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 11:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra 12:05 Zerwane więzi Talkshow 13:05 Dyżurny satyryk kraju Kabaret i satyra 13:30 Kalambury Rozrywka 14:00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki Informacje 14:30 Hugo Program dla dzieci 15:00 Szczęśliwa 8 Muzyka 16:00 Fundacja Polsat Informacje 16:10 Informacje Wiadomości 16:30 Hot chat Informacje 16:45 Dziennik Wiadomości 17:00 Punkt, set, mecz Magazyn sportowy 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 18:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra 18:45 Cartoon Network Dla dzieci 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne Wiadomości 19:40 Graczykowie Serial komediowy 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki Informacje 20:35 Rodzina zastępcza Serial komediowy 21:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 21:30 Hot chat Informacje 21:50 Dziennik Wiadomości 22:05 Bumerang Informacje 22:30 Muzyka polska Rozrywka 22:45 Życie jak poker Telenowela 23:10 Życie jak poker Telenowela 23:35 Świat według Kiepskich Serial komediowy 0:00 Informacje, biznes informacje Wiadomości 0:20 Graffiti Informacje 0:30 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj ty! Program dla dzieci 1:00 Graczykowie Serial komediowy 1:30 Aficionado Muzyka 2:00 Pasmo informacyjne Wiadomości 2:30 Serial Serial obyczajowy 3:30 Dziennik Wiadomości 3:45 Hot chat Informacje TM 3 6:00 Reisetraum: Touristikreportage 6:55 Reisetraum: Touristikreportage 7:50 Städtetraum: Trendführer für Städtereisen 8:45 Reisetraum: Touristikreportage 10:00 Quiz vor 11: Quizshow 11:00 Gut gewürzt: Die interaktive Live-Kochshow 12:00 Aber bitte mit Schlager: Musikshow 13:15 Neun Live Tierfilm 14:00 Ratz Fatz: Das interaktive Sekundenquiz 14:30 Urlaubsglück: Gewinnshow für Reiselustige 15:30 Neun Live Pisa: Die interaktive Wissensshow 16:00 Neun Live Reiseclub: Reisequiz 16:50 Neun Live Mitmachkolleg: Volkshochschulkurs für zu Hause 17:50 Sonnenklar: Reiseshow 20:15 Ein Colt für alle Fälle: "Jerry Romes großer Auftritt" (3/47); Orig: "The Fall Guy". Regie: Sidney Hayers (USA 1981) 21:00 Ratz Fatz: Das interaktive Sekundenquiz 21:30 Quizzo: Die interaktive Quizshow 22:30 M.A.S.H.: "Wer, was, wann, wo?" (182/256); (USA 1972) 23:00 Planet 9: Die interaktive Spielshow 0:00 La notte - Sexy Night@9live: Flirt- und Erotikshow Hessen 3 6:15 Auswärts: Das grenzenlose Magazin 6:45 Sesamstraße: Lernen mit Spaß für Kinder 7:10 Es war einmal ... das Leben: "Auf in die Zukunft - Der Fluss des Lebens" (26/26); Regie: Albert Barillé (F 1990) 7:35 Sissi: "Ein teuflischer Plan" (29/52); (D/I/F 1997/1998) 8:00 Regional-Express: Landesschau Baden-Württemberg 9:00 Maintower: Regionalmagazin 9:20 Regional-Express: Hessenschau: Regionalmagazin 9:50 Regional-Express: Länderzeit: MDR-Regionalprogramm 10:20 Regional-Express: Berliner Abendschau: Regionalmagazin 10:50 Regional-Express: Hamburg-Journal: Regionalmagazin 11:20 Regional-Express: Schleswig-Holstein-Magazin: Regionalmagazin 11:50 Regional-Express: Landesschau Rheinland-Pfalz 12:15 Handkäs' mit Musik: Musikalische und kulinarische Spezialitäten aus Hessen 13:00 Abenteuer Erde: Naturdokumentation 13:30 ARD-Buffet: Ratgeber für Leib und Seele 14:15 Wissen und mehr: Meilensteine der Naturwissenschaft und Technik: Chemie in der Landwirtschaft 14:30 Wissen und mehr: Abhängigkeiten: Winter und Vorfrühling (1/6) 15:00 hessen aktuell 15:05 Herrchen gesucht: Herrenlose Tiere suchen ein neues Zuhause 15:40 Türkei - Leute, Land und Sprache (17/26) 16:15 Bandenjäger - oder wie man Autoschlachter fängt 17:00 hessen aktuell 17:15 Naturwelten: Naturdokumentation 18:00 Maintower: Regionalmagazin 18:20 Alle Wetter!: Meteomagazin 18:43 Brisant: Boulevardmagazin 19:00 Service: Wohnen: Tipps und Informationen 19:30 Hessenschau: Regionalmagazin 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Vorsicht! Friedman: Streitgespräch 21:00 Dienstag: Das starke Stück der Woche 21:30 Länder - Menschen - Abenteuer: Naturdokumentation 22:15 hessen aktuell: Mit Wetter 22:30 ARD-exclusiv: Reportagen und Dokumentationen 23:00 LateLounge: Serie: Serien und Cartoons 23:10 Monty Python's Flying Circus: "Die Tripshaw-Krankheit" (36/45); (GB 1970) 23:40 LateLounge: Serie: Serien und Cartoons 23:50 Immer wenn er Pillen nahm: "Haben Sie mal Feuer?" (1/17); Orig: "Mr. Terrific". Regie: Jack Arnold (USA 1967) 0:15 LateLounge: Serie: Serien und Cartoons 0:20 Dezernat M: Mord in cis-Moll; Regie: Herman Hoffman (USA 1957) 0:45 LateLounge: Serie: Serien und Cartoons 0:50 Maintower: Regionalmagazin 1:10 Alle Wetter!: Meteomagazin 1:35 Hessenschau: Regionalmagazin 2:05 www.hr-flowmotion.de: Videoclips Arte 14:00 Zu Tisch in ...: Die Wurzeln europäischer Kochkunst 14:30 Ein Wiener in Hollywood: Die Abenteuer des Komponisten Erich Wolfgang Korngold 16:00 Tanz: Choreografie in all ihren Formen 16:30 360ş - Die GEO-Reportage 16:55 Lola: Frauenmagazin 17:25 KurzSchluss: Kurzfilmmagazin 19:00 Archimedes: Europäisches Wissenschaftsmagazin 19:45 Info / Meteo: Das europäische Nachrichtenjournal 20:40 Themenabend: Was uns auf den Nägeln brennt - Gesundheit vor dem Kollaps?: SARS - Das Killer-Virus: Die schwerste weltweite Viruserkrankungen der letzten 25 Jahre 21:35 Themenabend: Was uns auf den Nägeln brennt - Gesundheit vor dem Kollaps?: Diagnose mangelhaft: Wenn Ärzte versagen 22:20 Themenabend: Was uns auf den Nägeln brennt - Gesundheit vor dem Kollaps?: Krise im Kreißsaal: Das französische Gesundheitswesen 22:50 Themenabend: Was uns auf den Nägeln brennt - Gesundheit vor dem Kollaps?: Diskussionsrunde 23:15 Themenabend: Was uns auf den Nägeln brennt: Gesundheit vor dem Kollaps?: Krankmacher Krankenhaus: Nosokomiale Infektionen 23:50 Downhill City Film Regie und Drehbuch: Hannu Salonen (D 1999) 1:30 Der Abendanzug Komedia Orig: "Tenue de soirée". Regie und Drehbuch: Bertrand Blier (F 1985) 2:50 Sendepause ATV 6:00 musicbox: Videoclip-Show 6:55 Toongate 8:50 21, Jump Street - Tatort Klassenzimmer: Die Verfolgten; Orig: "21, Jump Street". Regie: Kim Manners (USA 1987/1991) 9:50 Lou Grant: Stadt in Angst 11:00 QVC Teleshopping: Dauerwerbesendung 13:00 Talk to Me 14:00 Fashion TV: Aktuelle Modeschauen 14:05 Toongate 16:10 Pensacola - Flügel aus Stahl: Krieg, Lügen und Video; Orig: "Wings of Gold". Regie: Peter Ellis (USA 1999) 17:00 Hinterm Mond gleich links: Prosit Neujahr!; Orig: "3rd Rock From The Sun". Regie: Terry Hughes (USA 1999) 17:30 QVC Teleshopping: Dauerwerbesendung 18:00 Traveler 18:30 atv-i: Die ATV Nachrichten 18:45 Street Flirt 19:00 Hot Shots Revue 19:28 Hot Shots 19:45 Wetter 19:50 check it: Das Boulevardmagazin 22:05 Die Schattenkrieger: Charade; (USA 1997/1998) Orig: "S.O.F. - Special Ops Force" 22:55 Hot Shots 23:15 check it: Das Boulevardmagazin 23:40 Nash Bridges: Der Ausbrecher; Regie: Greg Beeman (USA 1996/2001) 0:30 Big Brother - The Battle